J'ai pas le temps
by Bernie Calling
Summary: [modifié 12 09 07]Quand une mission tourne au cauchemar, Heero se croyait perdu, mais Duo vient le chercher. Cette mission leur révèle beaucoup de choses sur eux même. Quand le cauchemar se termine, le bonheur n'est peut être plus trop loin


**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Action.

**Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

**Bêta lectrice **: Arlia Eien

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo.

**Note de l'auteur** :

OS inspiré par la chanson de « prison break » J'ai pas le temps de Faf Larage.

* * *

**J'ai pas le temps**

* * *

Heero avait enfin trouvé un endroit à l'abri des regards. Il entendait les soldats d'Oz courir autour de lui et ne savait pas combien de temps il aurait encore la paix avant de devoir fuir pour essayer, encore une fois, de s'en sortir.

Sans trop oser bouger dans le noir de ce minuscule réduit, Yuy essaie de voir l'étendue de ses blessures. Une balle dans la cuisse, il n'y avait qu'un trou, elle devait encore y être. Ce n'était pas le moment de chercher à l'ôter. Le métis n'y voyait rien, ce n'est pas une condition idéale pour se charcuter.

La deuxième balle n'a fait que traverser le bras. La blessure ne saigne plus depuis longtemps. Mais chaque fois que Heero bouge, le sang recommence à couler le long de sa cuisse. Il n'a plus rien à manger, ni à boire : les deux-trois barres qu'il avait sur lui sont consommées depuis un moment, tout comme la boisson que le métis avait avec lui.

Encore une chance que 01 connaît par cœur le plan intérieur de la bâtisse pour avoir répété la mission de nombreuses fois avec Duo. Les trois autres devaient faire de la récupération de données ailleurs, au même moment, pour brouiller les pistes et épuiser leur adversaire.

Normalement, c'était à Duo d'entrer, de récupérer les données des autres casernes secrètes d'Oz puis de détruire les ordinateurs en mettant un virus dans l'ordinateur principal. Yuy aurait dû assurer le transport et la couverture extérieure. Mais Maxwell avait contracté un rhume, il n'arrêtait pas d'éternuer. Ca ne diminuait pas ses capacités, ça ne le gênait pas, mais pour la discrétion, il y avait mieux. Heero n'avait pas laissé le choix à 02 : on inversait les rôles puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas repousser la mission.

oµo

Chaque minute qui passe peut être fatale à Heero. Ne pas bouger peut lui sauver la vie, mais rester comme ça ne l'aidera pas à retrouver l'air pur et ses compagnons de guerre. Il ne peut plus rester là.

Cela fait maintenant deux jours qu'il joue à cache-cache avec les soldats d'Oz.

Heero sent que le bandage de secours qu'il s'est fait tient, que la blessure ne saigne plus. Il prend son courage à deux mains et se relève. Deux jours sans sommeil, s'il reste encore longtemps assis, il risque de s'endormir et de devenir une proie facile.

Aucun bruit aux alentours, Heero passe la tête hors du coin sombre, cette fois il veut trouver le chemin de la liberté. Eviter tous les pièges qui lui seront tendus.

Sur le qui-vive, il longe les murs, de temps en temps la douleur l'empêche d'avancer, mais le couloir est libre, il doit continuer à marcher. Il lutte également contre le temps. Ses coéquipiers vont bientôt quitter leur planque. Dans son état il a besoin des autres. Ça lui arrive de plus en plus souvent de se sentir bien avec ses collègues, de rechercher leur présence. Il n'a plus envie de se retrouver seul.

oµo

Ses efforts pour s'en sortir sont à nouveau vain, il y a maintenant trois jours qu'il erre dans la caserne, qu'il se cache, les autres doivent avoir levé le camp. Heero est seul dans son merdier, il tremble, le sang recommence à couler le long de sa jambe, il vient se perdre dans sa chaussure jaune qui est presque orange maintenant.

Il essuie la sueur qui lui glisse le long du front, il tourne en rond depuis trop longtemps. Il ne sait plus où il est.

Chaque fois qu'il croit avoir trouvé la sortie, des soldats d'Oz lui barrent le passage ou bien il se rend compte qu'il s'est trompé de direction. Il doit faire demi-tour, se terrer dans un coin en attendant que le danger passe.

Son arme est vide et abandonnée depuis qu'Heero a été blessé. Il ne se sent pas la force de se battre à main nue pour s'ouvrir le chemin de la délivrance.

Des frissons lui parcourent l'échine, le métis n'en peut plus, il doit reprendre des forces sinon il ne s'en sortira pas vivant.

Pour l'instant, il n'est pas mort donc il y a de l'espoir. Heero y croit toujours.

Il cherche un endroit où il pourra se reprendre avant de chercher une nouvelle fois la sortie, ce qui n'est pas gagné !

01 retrouve avec soulagement, un des premiers endroits dans lequel il s'est déjà reposé. Un petit sourire apparaît : tout a été retourné, les soldats ne reviendront pas, enfin il l'espère.

Dans un coin, dans la poussière, le métis se cache à l'abri d'une caisse pour pouvoir réfléchir au meilleur moyen de s'en sortir.

Les autres sont sûrement partis, ils auront emmené le Wing avec eux. C'est les ordres, quand on quitte une planque, ne laisser aucun indice. Comment va-t-il les retrouver ? Heero a envie de les retrouver, de les rassurer également.

µµµ

Dans la cache Quatre, Trowa et Wufei ont tout préparé pour partir. Duo continue à scruter l'horizon, il a préparé ses affaires, celles de Heero, mais Maxwell ne se résout pas à l'abandonner.

-« Duo, il faut y aller, ce sont ses ordres ! » Dit Quatre.

-« Je ne pars pas avec vous. Je vais le chercher. » Assure le natté pour ne pas laisser d'argument au blond.

-« Duo ! Ils l'ont abattu, il cherche le corps » Déclare Winner. Sa voix n'est aussi sûr qu'il le voudrait, la tristesse y pointe. La douleur également d'avoir perdu un des ses coéquipiers.

-« Un corps, ils l'auraient déjà trouvé, Heero est vivant, blessé sûrement. C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui devais y aller. Je vais le chercher, pas le temps de t'expliquer » Lance le châtain en partant en courant.

-« Duo ! » Hurle Quatre.

Trowa lui met la main sur l'épaule.

-« Laisse-le aller son esprit est avec Heero, Duo ne sera d'aucune utilité pour le reste des missions. »

oµo

Le temps presse, trois jours sans nouvelles, les messages captés par Quatre ne sont pas encourageants, mais Duo connaît le soldat parfait. S'il était mort ce serait au combat donc s'il le cherche c'est qu'Heero est vivant, blessé mais vivant.

Maxwell ne peut pas le laisser ainsi. Il a déjà perdu trop de gens auxquels il tient pour accepter de perdre encore quelqu'un sans se battre, sans essayer de l'arracher à son enfer.

Tant qu'il n'aura pas vu son corps, il le cherchera. C'est plus fort que lui, impossible pour Duo de partir sans faire le maximum pour retrouver le métis. 02 se sent déjà tellement coupable pour les autres morts qu'il assume. Que ses craintes pour une fois aient une fin heureuse !

Devant la caserne d'Oz, Duo sourit, ça grouille trop de soldats pour que 01 soit mort, il doit avoir en plus les données avec lui, sinon, la caserne ne serait pas en alerte maximale.

Ca ne va pas être facile d'y entrer, mais Maxwell n'est pas l'as de l'infiltration pour rien. Le plus dur ce sera de faire sortir Yuy, surtout s'il est gravement blessé. Et il doit l'être, sinon, il serait sorti tout seul. Le châtain n'aurait pas été obligé d'aller le chercher.

Duo attrape un militaire qui circule seul, il lui craque la nuque sans un regret. Il cache le corps dans les buissons et commence à le déshabiller. C'est parce que le soldat était de sa taille, un rien plus gras, que le natté l'avait choisi. Il enfile l'uniforme sur ses vêtements noirs. Tout le nécessaire pour soigner Heero est dans les poches de son pantalon. Duo récupère les armes du soldat, vérifie les chargeurs. Il respire un grand coup et se mêle aux soldats autour de lui.

µµµ

Heero est à l'écoute de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de sa cache. On dirait que ça bouge encore plus, c'est de nouveau des cris et des courses.

Dans un premier temps, il perd courage, il ne s'en sortira jamais.

Ce petit découragement doit être dû à la fatigue, à tout ce sang perdu. Mais il sait qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé à la fin de ses limites. De le savoir lui remonte le moral, il sait qu'il a encore de l'énergie à revendre.

Les dés ont été jetés quand Heero a décidé de remplacer Duo dans sa mission, mais rien n'est joué : il est vivant, il ne sera pas prisonnier. Plutôt mourir au combat que de périr comme ça dans un coin !

Il n'a plus trop le choix, il doit s'en sortir.

Et pour ça, il doit réfléchir et élaborer un nouveau plan, il a toutes les données pour y arriver dans la tête. Le tout, c'est de bien les rassembler pour que le plan devienne infaillible. L'espoir lui rend des forces.

µµµ

Duo ne peut plus reculer, depuis qu'il est entré dans la caserne, il retient son souffle chaque fois qu'il rencontre d'autres soldats. La peur lui glace le sang. La casquette masquant son visage, la natte prisonnière de la tunique d'Oz, il avance d'un pas décidé. Quand il est seul dans un morceau de couloir, il en profite pour visiter des recoins et s'écarter des couloirs principaux.

Le châtain refera le trajet prévu pour arriver à la salle des ordinateurs, il suivra l'itinéraire initiale pour ressortir. Rien, ne l'arrêtera, toutes les petites caches repérées quand il préparait la mission, il les visitera. Il n'a rien à perdre et tout à gagner.

Il n'a pas le choix, s'il veut pouvoir se regarder dans une glace, il doit retrouver Heero. Rien, ni personne, ne se mettra sur son chemin.

Tous les soldats, que Maxwell croise, sont anxieux. Un bon signe pour lui, s'ils avaient retrouvé Yuy, l'agitation aurait cessé, les visages auraient été souriants, vainqueurs.

Saluant les officiers qu'il croise, Duo arrive à la salle des ordinateurs. Des informaticiens s'activent pour essayer de récupérer ce que le virus injecté n'aurait pas abîmé. En trois jours, ça doit être mission impossible pour eux. Un sourire apparaît chez Maxwell, un sourire de fierté. C'est Heero qui a inventé ce virus, ils ne trouveront jamais de solution, comme toutes les choses que fait le métis c'est imparable.

Personne ne l'a encore arrêté, la peur diminue. Duo sait qu'il sauvera son frère d'arme.

Dans un couloir reculé, un soldat est en fonction, sans un bruit Duo s'approche, d'un coup de couteau, il réduit le militaire au silence. Chaque ennemi abattu maintenant sera un obstacle de moins pour ressortir, pas le temps d'avoir des regrets. C'est pour sauver une vie qu'il en sacrifie d'autres : il n'a pas le choix, elle a bien plus de valeur à ses yeux que les leurs.

Après avoir camouflé le corps, Duo reprend son exploration, il a déjà éliminé au moins dix soldats. Celui qui lui masque l'entrée de la quatrième cache possible est de la même taille que le Japonais, il aura besoin d'une tenue pour sortir. Ce soldat à une cigarette au bec, Duo s'avance.

-« Tu en as une pour moi ? »

L'Ozzie sort son paquet, Maxwell tend la main, d'un mouvement rapide, il lui casse la nuque, pousse la porte et entre dans la pièce, un débarras de vieilles caisses poussiéreuses au possible, pendant qu'il enlève le costume du cadavre, le natté est attiré par une odeur de sang.

-« Heero ! » Murmure le pilote du DeathScythe.

-« Duo ? » S'étonne le métis.

Délaissant le corps, le châtain se rend dans le coin où l'odeur lui fait mal au nez, un mélange de sang et de pue. Heero n'est vraiment pas au mieux de sa forme.

-« Qu'est-ce que…! » Commence Heero.

-« Chut ! Pas le temps. Je te soigne et il faut qu'on sorte » Dit le natté en arrivant au métis assis sur le sol.

-« Pourquoi ? »

Duo lui passe la main sur le visage, il est brûlant.

-« Je ne veux pas ta mort sur la conscience. »

Maxwell enlève son pantalon d'Oz pour accéder à tout ce qu'il a pris pour soigner Heero. Il prend une barre d'énergétique et la donne à son coéquipier, les gestes du natté sont rapides. Il a déjà étalé sur le pantalon d'Ozzie, le désinfectant, un scalpel, du fil pour suturer.

Tout en mangeant sa barre, Yuy le regarde faire. D'une autre poche, 02 sort une lampe de poche, Heero s'étonne de le voir agir de cette façon, comme s'il était en transe.

-« Duo ! »

-« Il faut faire vite Ro', j'en ai éclaté du Ozzie pour arriver à toi. »

-« Comment savais-tu ? »

-« Si tu n'avais pas été blessé, tu serais sorti seul. Où es-tu blessé ? » Demande le natté en le regardant dans les yeux.

Heero lui montre son épaule, Maxwell désinfecte rapidement la plaie. Mais l'odeur de pus ne vient pas de là.

-« Où ? » Questionne à nouveau Duo.

Yuy lui montre sa cuisse.

-« C'est tout ? » S'informe 02

-« Hn »

Duo déchire le spandex, son visage se crispe, il sort son couteau qu'il désinfecte rapidement puis il l'essuie pour enlever les traces de sang avant de glisser le couteau la lame effilée vers l'extérieur entre les dents de l'Asiatique.

-« Ca va douiller, on ne peut pas prendre le risque que tu hurles. »

Le natté, après avoir passé les outils à l'alcool ainsi que ses mains, il verse de l'alcool pur dans la plaie, la mâchoire d'Heero se crispe sur la lame. Pour voir ce qu'il fait Duo a mis la lampe de poche en bouche de manière à pouvoir utiliser ses deux mains. Ses traits sont sérieux, pris dans sa tâche de trouver rapidement cette balle et suturer.

Le métis laisse dériver son esprit sur le visage de l'Américain. Il n'avait jamais réalisé la beauté de ses lignes, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de le faire non plus. Toujours les missions avant tout.

Duo sent la balle sous le scalpel, il ouvre un peu plus la plaie pour l'ôter. Pris dans son travail, il ne voit pas le sourire se faire sur le visage d'Heero. Le natté le remarque quand il lui montre la balle. Il a un moment d'arrêt.

-« Tu es maso ? Je te charcute et tu souris ? »

-« Je t'observe, je me concentre sur ce que je vois. Ca m'empêche de ressentir » Dit le métis après avoir retiré le couteau.

02 avance la main vers le visage de son ami et lui tâte le front.

-« Il faut que je te sorte de là et que je te fasse voir par un médecin. » S'inquiète de plus en plus l'Américain devant les réactions étranges de son binôme.

-« J'ai confiance en ce que tu fais, pas besoin d'un médecin. » Rassure Heero

Duo se remet à soigner la cuisse, il désinfecte puis commence à recoudre. Yuy lui tient la lampe pour qu'il puisse lui expliquer son plan pour sortir.

-« Ecoute, on va essayer de se faire passer pour deux soldats, tu n'es pas en état pour qu'on le fasse en force. Si tu fatigues, tu me le dis, on change de plan. Je te porterai sur l'épaule, tu auras les armes, je tire dans le tas. Si on se fait repérer, on agira comme ça, aussi. »

Tout en écoutant le plan, Heero ne se lasse pas de regarder Duo consacré à son travail, le métis réfléchit.

« Je crois que cette mission m'a ouvert des horizons. Il faut rester lucide, je n'aurai jamais cru que Duo viendrait me chercher. Il avait pourtant promis de ne pas le faire ! Alors pourquoi est-il là ? Est-ce que j'aurai été le rechercher, moi ? Pour lui rendre sa liberté ?

J'ai envie d'apprendre à vivre, je n'ai rien à perdre puisque je n'ai jamais rien eu avant et que je n'ai encore rien.

Si on s'en sort, des choses vont changer dans mon univers, comme elles ont commencé à changer depuis que je les ai rencontrés.

Depuis que je l'ai rencontré !

Il sabote tous mes points de repère. Il est en train de fixer d'autres règles.

Je vais m'en sortir, car ma vie et mon avenir en dépendent. »

-« Tu m'écoutes Heero ? » Questionne Duo voyant que le métis n'a pas l'air de suivre ses explications.

-« Je veux m'en sortir ! » Murmure Heero

-« On va s'en sortir. » Dit Maxwell

-« Duo tu serais venu pour n'importe lequel ? »

Le natté le regarde étonné, il veut reprendre sa température avec sa main. Heero l'arrête.

-« Je n'ai pas de fièvre, je vais bien, j'ai besoin de savoir »insiste Yuy

-« Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne voulais pas ta mort sur la conscience. Ro' on en reparlera une fois dehors. »

-« Non, Duo ! »

Maxwell soupire.

-« Je ne veux pas ta mort sur ma conscience, c'est de ma faute si tu es là. » Murmure le natté

-« C'était mon choix! » Affirme Heero d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu moins forte, ils risquent de se faire repérer à cause de ça.

-« Pour pas que la mission capote ? » Demande d'une voix hésitante le natté, tracassé par le comportement étrange de son coéquipier.

-« Je ne sais pas. » Réfléchit Yuy.

-« Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. On le fera quand on sera dehors ! »

Duo se redresse et tend la main à Heero pour l'aider à se lever et passer l'uniforme d'Oz.

oµo

Yuy commence à marcher dans la pièce, pendant que Maxwell vérifie que le passage est libre. Voyant l'agitation dans le couloir et les soldats courir dans tous les sens, il tend l'oreille.

-« Il y a encore un corps de plus dans la place sud. » Dit une voix qu'il n'identifie pas

-« Je suis repéré Ro' Tu vas savoir marcher rapidement ? » Questionne le natté

-« Hn »

-« On va jusqu'à la prochaine cache. » L'informe-t-il

Duo se concentre, il sait qu'il va sûrement encore devoir faire un carnage, mais il n'a pas le choix ! Maxwell a la volonté de réussir, il donnera tout ce qui a dans le corps, toute son énergie pour le sortir de là, pour s'en sortir avec lui si c'est possible.

-« Il n'y a plus trop de monde, il faut y aller » Murmure le châtain après avoir ouvert un peu la porte.

oµo

Heero marche à côté de Duo, le métis arrive à suivre parfaitement le mouvement.

Ils n'ont pas fait 600 mètres que le natté entend la respiration du Japonais changer. Un regard en biais, pourtant rien n'est différent dans l'attitude du soldat parfait. Maxwell regarde devant lui, la porte de la prochaine cachette possible est à 200 mètres. Un soldat est devant cette dernière, à croire qu'OZ poste un homme dans chaque pièce vérifiée.

Si c'est le cas, ils ont mal vérifié celle où Heero était ou bien il avait su ne pas se faire repérer. Maxwell optait pour la deuxième solution. Il regarde en arrière, personne d'autre qu'eux dans ce bout de couloirs.

Le natté accélère le pas, Heero n'a pas le temps de réagir et de calquer son pas sur celui de 02, trop pris dans ses pensées, afin d'empêcher son corps de trembler, sa jambe de boiter.

Quand Yuy veut accélérer, Duo est déjà à la hauteur du soldat d'Oz qu'il égorge et pousse dans la pièce. 01 l'y rejoint, au regard interrogateur du métis, Duo répond.

-« On va le faire autrement, tu ne vas pas donner le change longtemps, on va bientôt arriver à une section beaucoup plus peuplée. Je vais t'ouvrir le passage en tirant dans le tas. Je couvre ta fuite. La sortie est à un kilomètre maintenant, la voiture au-dessus de la colline, tu m'y attends, si je ne suis pas là dix minutes après toi, tu pars. Dans l'ancienne planque, sous le pavé qui est sous le montant de mon lit, il y a l'adresse de la prochaine planque. » Débite-t-il d'une traite

-« Duo ! » Tente Heero

-« Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien, ils ont plus besoin de toi, que de moi. » Justifie Maxwell concentré sur ce qu'il va faire

-« Moi, j'ai besoin de toi. » Avoue dans un murmure Yuy

-« Je vais m'en sortir » Répond Duo sans réfléchir à la portée des paroles de son ami.

oµo

Maxwell accroupit dans un coin, vérifie les chargeurs dans la dizaine d'armes qu'il a sur lui, il transfert les balles pour avoir des chargeurs pleins. Le natté jette une arme vide près du corps de l'Ozzie. Heero la ramasse, il comprend mieux comment 02 est tellement armé : il a récupéré les armes de chaque victime qu'il a fait.

-« Tiens Heero, deux pistolets pour toi, chargeurs pleins, pour te libérer le passage, pas pour me protéger. J'ai six chargeurs remplis, j'ai de quoi voir venir. Si je t'en donne plus, ça va ralentir ta course, blessé comme tu es. Si on peut passer en douce, on le fera, mais si on n'a pas le choix, suis le plan. » Déclare Duo en finissant de vérifier si tout est au point.

Maxwell se lève, se rend près de la porte pour voir si le passage est libre, Heero vient le rejoindre les sens aux aguets.

-« Tu vas tenir le coup ? » Demande le natté anxieux pour la santé de son ami

-« Hn, je veux qu'on s'en sorte. »

Duo observe son ami, on dirait que c'est plus important pour Heero qu'il s'en sorte à deux que le simple fait de vouloir en sortir vivant, comme s'il était en attente de plus, qu'il jouait plus que sa liberté, plus que sa vie, qu'il y avait son avenir dans la balance, rendant sa détermination à réussir encore plus puissante, le rendant plus audacieux.

-« Viens ! » Dit Duo en ouvrant.

02, comme il y a un instant, marche la tête baissée. Heero à côté de lui, l'arrêt lui a permis de récupérer, il donne plus facilement le change. Alors qu'ils ont fait le plus gros et qu'ils arrivent au coin, un soldat interpelle Duo.

-« Pourquoi as-tu du sang sur ton uniforme ? »

Maxwell relève la tête pour lui répondre, il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que son vis à vis dit en le mettant en joue

-« 02 »

Le natté ne se rappelle pas où il l'aurait croisé ou alors c'est la diffusion de leur portrait qui en est la cause, un soldat plus zélé ! Qui n'aura pas le temps de profiter de son heure de gloire, Heero vient de lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux, déclenchant le deuxième partie du plan.

Duo attrape une arme dans son dos, file sur le coin pour libérer le passage pour 01 qu'il entend arriver au pas de course derrière lui, les balles tirées font mouche à chaque fois, les corps des soldats d'Oz tombent sous les tirs cadrés et meurtriers de Duo et Heero.

-« Restez pas au milieu !» Crie le natté en tuant encore un homme.

Au centre du carrefour, Maxwell abat tout ce qui bouge, Heero est déjà passé, exécutant le plan avec un pincement au cœur. Tirant sur des soldats voulant venir vers lui et empêcher sa course en avant.

Yuy a déjà compté au moins une quarantaine de tirs pour Duo, ce dernier doit en être à sa quatrième arme, il sera bientôt à cours de balles, pourtant, le métis ne l'entend toujours pas courir derrière lui, mais bien les tirs réguliers toujours plus loin.

Après avoir abattu les deux soldats qui gardent la porte de sortie, il jette un regard en arrière, Duo arrive en marchant à reculons, protégeant sa fuite. Bien lui en a pris de regarder où est son sauveur ! Une main sort de l'ombre et vise Duo dans le dos, ce soldat n'aura pas le temps de tirer, Heero vise la main, la seule chose qu'il voit de l'homme mettant en joue Maxwell.

Le natté n'est plus qu'à deux cents mètres de la porte, le métis n'est pas encore parti vers la voiture. Cette partie du plan, il n'arrive pas à l'exécuter, c'est à deux qu'ils y arriveront.

Pourtant au regard que lui lance Duo, Heero finit par exécuter le plan.

Il grimpe la colline et trouve le véhicule.

Il métis s'installe au volant, allume le moteur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Heero n'avait pas le choix, il devait partir pour ne pas entraver la fuite de 02. Mais ça lui a fait mal de devoir laisser son sauver en arrière. Il a bien vu que Duo jetait sa dernière arme avant qu'il ne parte en courant vers la sortie.

µµµ

Heero reste soucieux au volant, son esprit, ses pensées sont tournées vers Duo, l'aidant mentalement, comme si ça pouvait le faire arriver plus rapidement.

Une sirène s'enclenche, bientôt, le métis devra démarrer. Il ne pourra plus rester !

Que le sacrifice du natté ne soit pas vain.

La portière-passager de la voiture s'ouvre, Yuy sort son arme, Maxwell s'affale sur le siège.

-« Démarre ! » Ordonne dans un souffle l'Américain.

Un regard en coin se pose sur le natté, plus de temps à perdre, ce n'est pas du sang d'Ozzie qu'il y a sur son ami, la tache ne grandirait pas sinon.

« Ca ne peut pas finir comme ça, pense Heero filant vers la cache. Je ne suis pas parti en mission à sa place pour le préserver, et le voir mourir sous mes yeux, après m'avoir sauvé, on n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien ! »

-« Roules pas si vite, tu vas nous faire repérer. » Dit Duo toujours la respiration rapide.

-« Tu es blessé ! » Lâche le métis.

-« Juste une éraflure, ralentis, tu vas nous tuer. »

-« Pourquoi pas la prochaine planque ? » Demande Heero en ralentissant.

Ils n'en sont plus trop éloigné maintenant.

-« Je ne voulais pas l'adresse au cas où je tombais dans entre leurs mains. C'est toujours ce qui est convenu avec Quatre quand on est séparé et qu'on change de planque. J'espère qu'il l'a fait ! » Explique Duo en se redressant sur le siège passager.

Il respire enfin normalement, la tâche n'a plus l'air de grandir.

-« Hn »

Arrivé à la planque, Duo sort de la voiture pour ouvrir la grange et cacher la voiture. Le hangar est vide, le Wing et DeathScythe ont disparu. Ca fait un choc à Duo de ne pas voir son vieil ami de Gundanium.

Heero parque la voiture et en sort, sa cuisse le lance, mais le châtain reste sans bouger, les deux mains dans son pantalon, en regardant le dépôt inoccupé, le métis lui passe un bras autour de l'épaule.

-« On va retrouver DeathScythe. Montre-moi ta blessure » Lui dit doucement Heero

Le regard vide se pose sur Yuy, toute la tension de la mission a disparu. Ce regard ne reste pas dans le vague longtemps, le natté se ressaisit promptement.

-« Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien. Toi, tu as besoin d'un bain, de manger et que je vois à la lumière du jour l'importance de tes blessures. » Déclare le natté, en reprenant la direction des opérations

-« Et on se doit une discussion ! » Rappelle Yuy en suivant Duo dans la bâtisse

-« Oui » Répond le natté alors qu'il disparaît dans la maison pour préparer tout ce qu'il a énuméré à l'instant.

Lorsque Heero arrive la jambe traînante, Maxwell est au-dessus de la baignoire qui se remplit, un paquet de biscuits secs déposé sur la table de nuit pour 01, ainsi que des vêtements pour eux deux. Le natté doit avoir prévu le coup et laisser dans la planque de quoi se changer, manger et se laver.

-« Je suis d'un con. » Dit d'un coup Duo, le regard dans le bain.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« C'est une douche que tu dois prendre, pas macérer avec ta blessure. » Signale-t-il

Le natté veut couper l'eau.

-« Laisse-le se remplir, tu en as besoin d'un, toi ! »

Le métis rentre dans la salle de bain et tire Duo vers le lit, il l'oblige à s'asseoir dessus, Heero commence à lui ôter la veste de l'uniforme de Oz que Duo a toujours sur le dos. Puis Yuy déchire le T-Shirt en lambeaux au niveau du torse, découvrant une longue éraflure qui part du haut de la poitrine jusqu'au bas ventre. Le sang a déjà bien coagulé à plusieurs endroit.

-« Je t'ai dit que ce n'était qu'une éraflure, j'ai dû me libérer le passage à l'arme blanche. Je me suis fait ça en détournant le coup du type, mon poignard est maintenant dans son ventre. »

Heero se relève et va couper le bain, avant de revenir, toujours en boitant vers Duo. Il s'assied sur le lit à côté du natté.

-« Serais-tu venu pour un autre ? » Redemande Yuy pour reprendre la discussion que le natté n'avait pas voulu avoir en pleine action, ce que le métis comprenait fort bien.

-« S'il était parti en mission à ma place ? Sûrement ! » Affirme sérieusement Maxwell

Un peu de tristesse passe dans les yeux cobalts.

-« Mais ne pas voir ton regard noir, réprobateur sur moi me manquait aussi. Ca me fait bizarre que tu me regardes autrement » S'adoucit Duo devant le regard de son ami.

-« Beaucoup de choses ont changé pour moi durant cette mission ! »

-« J'espère que c'est pour un mieux ? »

-« L'avenir nous le dira. »

Heero se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Arrivé à la porte.

-« Je me douche, je te soigne et on rejoint les autres » Décide le métis

Duo lui sourit, même s'il y a une petite étincelle dans le regard d'Heero qu'il ne connaît pas, Maxwell est heureux que son ami soit de nouveau auprès de lui, il avait eu très peur de ne jamais le revoir. Sa culpabilité envolée, l'espoir que 01 accepte enfin son amitié était bien réelle.

Le natté ne voulait pas autre chose que cette affection pour l'instant, sinon Yuy ne serait plus aussi concentré sur sa tâche, le châtain mettrait en danger le métis en lui avouant ses sentiments. Duo en était sûr, il l'avait vu avec cette mission, mais après la guerre, s'ils s'en sortaient vivant, plus rien ne leur serait interdit.

C'est avec ses pensées en tête que Duo se glisse dans le bain, il entend l'eau couler dans la douche.

Heero se lave en réfléchissant, maintenant il a une raison de s'en sortir vivant, quand le conflit sera fini, Duo ne le repousserait plus, il n'était pas dupe.

**OWARI**


End file.
